Divergent high :)
by Urbestfrienddd
Summary: So Tris just started high school and she has two brothers . Zeke her big bro and Uriah her twin bro . This is what i think will happened if Tris goes high school . OH ya ! dont forget the crew ! evetually fourtris ! some candor or dauntless ! ( tris and her bros are new in the school ) Rated T just to be safe ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guysss .Its my first very own fanfic ! i realy hope u guys will like it . Well i know divergent is so last season but i really like it till now . I really hope u guys will support me ! And i still hope that there! i am going to say it now, i might not update oftenly , but i will try! i really hope u guys enjoy it ! pls rate and reveiw okay ! Now lets go to the story . (( will be introducing myself in the next chapter ))_**

 ** _Tris P.O.V_**

The alarm goes off . I slam the alarm . 7.45am .

First day in dauntless high. Ugh. Here we go again . First day of a new school always suck. I had to change school as my dad has a job offer here at Chicago . I was from LA . it suck that I have to leave my friends there. I wasn't like the other teenage girl . I like sports and hate shopping . I love to hang out with boys instead of girls . Yes that's me, Beatrice Pedrad . But today is the new start . I am Tris .

As I get up to take a bath and get ready for school , my twin brother Uriah came in .

"TRIS TRIS OMG I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE UP ! I NEED YOU TO DRIVE ME TO SCHOOL ! my car broke down . and Zeke( my older brother . he is two year different from us ) doesn't want to send me ."

Of course his car broke down. He doesn't even want to send the car for service. Before I could say anything, he slams my door shut. This is life having a twin brother. I Zeke and Uriah were the popular Pedrad siblings. We always cause troubles. But now history change.

[TIME LAPS]

As I finish putting on some make-up, Uriah budges in my room asking me to hurry. We went to my BMW car (yes my parents are rich). I saw Zeke going towards his car. I planted a kiss on his forehead and wave him goodbye. I treat my brothers like my boyfriend. Yes. They are very over protective towards me . sometime I can't stand it .

[TIME LAPS]

As I park my car at the parking lot, I saw people staring at me . I hate it when I am the center of attention . Uriah and I made way to the office to get our timetable and locker number . I was hopping Uriah has all the classes with me . As we go to the front counter, a friendly lady greeted us .

" Hello . My name is Tori . How may I help you this morning ? " Tori asked us sweetly .

" Hello . I am Beatrice Pedrad but call me Tris . and this is my brother Uriah . we are here to collect our timetable and our locker no "

She gave us a paper for our timetable and our locker . I am so glad that Uriah's locker is just next to mine . but sadly we only have 2 classes out of 7 together but we have lunch together . ugh .

We went together to our first class that we had together , Science . As we got in the class everyone was staring at us . again . Before me and Uriah could find a place to seat our teacher, Mrs Han , arrange our seat . apparently I am seating beside a girl name Christina . She looks cool and friendly. She looks like those girls who love shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _Tris P.O.V_**

" Hello . You must be new here . I am Chirstina but just call me Chris "

" Hi, I am Tris . yeah I am new here . "

" how about hanging out with my other friends during lunch ? "

" SURE . omg . thank you so muchhh . "

[TIME LAPS]

After class I went to History class with Chirstina since me and Uriah doesn't have lesson together sadly . As I walk into the class while talking/telling Christina about my past and all , people start staring at me again . ugh . suddenly I saw Zeke with a very muscular dark brown hair boy . He has blue eyes . I didn't know I was staring at him for so long , until Christina called my name across the room . She was with the muscular guy and Zeke . I ran towards them and hug Zeke . at the corner of my eyes I saw jealousy filled in that guy face . as I pull the hug away , Zeke introduce the guy .

" Tris this is Four . Four this is Tris , my sister . " as soon as zeke said I was his sister his face was back to normal . does he like me ? NO tris stop it . you only met him . not even a minute .

" Hi I am Four . nice to meet you " he say while shaking my hand . I just nod and smile shyly .

I sat beside Four since Zeke is seating with a girl that he didn't introduce to me . And Christina sat beside Will , her so called bestfriend .

As soon as the teacher came into class everyone stop talking . Lesson was very boring …

[TIME LAPS]

As soon as the bell rings , everyone pack their bag . As soon as I want to leave my class , someone grab my wrist and quickly let it go . four .

" Hey Tris . sorry for grabbing your hand . I just wanted to ask , what are you having next ? "

" haha . isokay . hmm .. I am having English . you ? "

" I am having English too ! let me walk you to class "

I just smile and nod . I don't know why am I shy around him . When I am with my other guy friends , I don't feel this . maybe you like him tris . NO I DON'T .

As we were walking to our class, a older than me went up to four

" Hey four baby . Wanna hang out with me tonight ?"

" No molly ! How many time I must tell you I am not interested ! "

She was still being flirty with four and he is getting uncomfortable . and I think she might not notice me . I was thinking should I stand up for four or not ? Tris, you have to be brave .

" ehem . excuse me honey . Four doesn't want you . Why do you not get it ? Besides , he already have a girlfriend . So stay away from him darl "

And I pull Four away .

" wow Tris . thank you so much . I don't know what happened without you . " four said with a relief .

" haha . no prob four "

[TIME LAPS TO LUNCH]

As I walk into the cafeteria , I saw Uriah , I gave him a BIG hug and kiss his forehead . At the sight of my eye I saw Four face full of jealousy . I seat between Uriah and Zeke , while Four opposite me . It was awkward silent . Luckily , Christina break the silent .

" ok guys let us introduce ourself . I am Christina "

" I am Uriah . "

" I am Zeke "

" I am Tris "

….

After introducing ourself , Four suddenky ask .

" So .. Uriah and Tris are together ? "

Me Zeke and Uriah burst into laughter .

" HAHA . Dude what is wrong with you . Don't they look alike to you ? "

" urmm .. yeh ? I don't get it . So Uriah and Tris are twins ? So they are not in a relationship or anything ? "

" oh I wish Tris is my girlfriend . so that no boys could take her away from me . but sadly she is just my twin sister " Uriah answered .

I just blush . That is so sweet of Uriah . I kiss his cheek.

Suddenly I have a idea in my mind .

" GUYS WE ARE PLANING OF HAVING A PARTY THIS FRIDAY . OUR PARENTS WONT BE HOME . BE THERE OKAY . IT WILL BE FUN . THE PEDRAD DOESN'T FAIL AT HAVING THE BEST PARTY " me and Uriah shouted together . no its not weird . it happened a lot of times .

All of them nod and start planning among themselves .

[TIME LAPS TO FRIDAY ]

Uriah and Zeke prepared the music and others while I prepare the food and drink .

We prepared everything . And random people start entering . We open to party to public . Soon we saw our gang .

After few hours of parting , Zeke decided to play a game

" THOSE WHO ARE NOT INVITED BY ME OR TRIS OR URIAH . OUT ! "

People start leaving , a lot of them are not happy .

The people who were only left were : me Zeke Uriah Four Christina Will Al Lynn Lauren Shauna Marlene .

" Lets play candor or dauntless . its like truth or dare . If u don't want to answer or do the dare , u have to take out a piece of your clothing which doesn't include socks or shoe " I explain

Luckily I wore layers. I was so excited !


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3_**

" SINCE THIS IS MY HOUSE , AND I AM THE OLDEST , my little baby sister , trissy poo . candor or dauntless ? "

" First of all zeky , I AM NOT UR LITTLE OR BABY SISTER . and second of all I am NOT pansycake ! "

" HEY THAT'S MY WORD " uriah said

" alright baby girl . I dare u to rate out of 10 the boys base on how hat they are. And I know I will get the top spot . right trissy ? "

" uhh .. is it the truth ? "

" yes"

At this point of time I don't know should I be a pansycake or not . sigh .

" Here I go . Will & Al , 7 . Zeke 8 sorry big bro . Uriah 9 and .. fo..four .. 10 " after I said that my face turn as red as a tomato .

I was so embarrass . Uriah was celebrating for beating Zeke . I am there covering my face with my hand . I saw Four smile just now .

" TRISSY . ITS YOUR TURN " Uriah shouted

" geez . does ur family talk softly and not scream ? " lynn asked

" THIS IS THE PEDRAD FAMILY BRUH " all three of us scream again .

"hmm.. since u made that comment Lynn , so candor or dauntless ? "

She doesn't think for long and said , " Dauntless . what can a stiff like you do to me ? "

I smirk . " propose the first person you see at the cafeteria "

" OKAY . easy . who is coming ? " She said confidently

" ME OBVIOUSLY " I said

" me too " will said

" me three " Christina said

" ME FOUR " Four said .

" you did that on purpose . haha " zeke said .

[TIME LAPS TO THE CAFETERIA ]

We went together . And we find our hiding spot . Four was with me behind the wall . I tried my very best to avoid eye-contact with his beautiful blue eyes . He wanted say something to me , just as then Lynn said something to someone . and that someone is Mr Eric . base on what Zeke told me , Eric is a very harsh and evil teacher . I still cant believe that she still dared to do it . wow .

" Eric ! My love of my life . Would you marry me "

" LYNN ARE U NUTS . DO YOU WANT DETENTION?! "

" No . " she said and attempt to kiss Eric . Eric kisses her back . eeee omg . Lynn pull back and slap his face . gosh she is gonna have a bad day tomorrow .

At the corner of my eyes I saw Will and Chris laughing their ass out . I started to laugh even four . I totally forget that he was beside me . Before things get awkward between the two of us , I ran to Chris and laugh together .

[ TIME LAPS TO TRIS'S HOUSE]

Chris showed the video that she recorded . I myself didn't know she recoded it . Lynn was even laughing .

" ok guys enough of laughing your ass out . Lynn is your turn " Uriah stated

" hmm . four candor or dauntless ? "

" uh… daun..- candor . "

"PANSYCAKE ! " Uriah shouted

Usually Uriah and I would say it together . He just look at me blankly .

" Tris ? Is this my twin ? impossible ! "

" I am tired Uriah . "

Zeke and Uriah look at me like I had been possessed .

" What is your real name ? " Lynn ask

Instead of answering he took off his shirt and revealing his abs . I was staring at it for so long . After few seconds , Uriah and Zeke caught me staring , they cover my eyes . I blush really red . I push their hand away and cover my face again . Now its Four's turn .

" hmm .. Zeke , 7 minutes in heaven with … Shauna "

" DUDE . YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME CHOOSE "

" Zekey , are you and pansycake ? " Four said while smirking .

I couldn't help , but to laugh .He looks hot when he smirk even better when he doesn't have his shirt on . STOP IT TRIS .

" ok finee . "

 ** _Zeke P.O.V_**

Four is so going to regret what he had done . He knows I have a biggest crush on Shauna since the first day I came to school .

I saw Shauna blushing bright red at the end of the room . Omg , what if she doesn't like me ?

I grab her hand pull her up and went to my bedroom

And uk what happened next ..

 ** _TRIS P.O.V_**

OH MY GOD . My brother really really accept the dare . wow . or maybe something is going on between the two of them . as I was thinking , iwas smiling while smirking . uriah knows what will happened next

" THREE TWO ONE . WE ARE COMING IN ! " both of us shout

Even though we know its not even 7 minutes . This is always our trick .

I regret for opening the door . and you know what happened next . wow .

I ran out back to the living room laughing .


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4_**

After a few rounds I am in my shorts and a very thin shirt .

Lynn called me . shit . she is going to take revenge . shitshit

" Tris darling . candor or dauntless ? "

" I don't trust your dare Lynn . you are being too nice . So candor . AND URIAH , IF U SAY I AM A PANSYCAKE , I AM SO GOING TO KILLYOU . " I shouted the last part at Uriah's ear so he can hear me nice and clearly .

" Aww the brave Tris is scared of me . Who would you date in this room besides your brother "

Oh shit . there is only Four , AL and Will . I wont choose Will as I know Christina has a huge crush on him . Al , noo . he is not my type . Four , hmm .. yeah . but should I say it or not ? ugh . If I am not going to answer , is either I will have to be in my bra or underwear . guess , I should be brave Tris .

" well , hurry up Tris , we don't have the whole night to wait for your answer ! " scream Lynn

" uh .. uh .. four " I said very softly . Only my brothers beside me could hear what I said .

Zeke has a very shock face . While Uriah has a pretty normal face . he wisper to me ," I know it ! haha , I know my sister so well . I will try to hook up u and him okay . "

I just give him a death glare . the others was still waiting .

" sorry tris , I couldn't hear what you say ?" Chris said impatiently

" f-four " I say a little louder .

" What ? I still couldn't hear you " chris said . I know she was trying to make fun of me .

"FOUR " I said loud and clear .

I turn bright red . again . cover my hand to my face while my two brothers hugging me . I could see Four smiling again . ugh . I hate life .

I quickly say " Will candor or dauntless ? "

" I don't trust any of the Pedrad siblings so I am going with candor . Uriah if you say I am a pansycake , you are gonna get it from me . " Will tries to follow my voice but fails .

" oh dearly Will, I am not scared of you , pansycake . " Uriah said .

I cant control myself but to laugh .

" hmm , do you have feelings towards Chris ? " I said with a huge grin .

" yes . " he says shyly

Chris besides him was blushing .

" OK ITS MY TURN "he says trying to break the awkwardness

" Four my man , candor or dauntless ? "

" Dauntless . " he said it with full confident .

Chirs whisper something to Will's ear . This is getting really scary . both of them start grinning .oh no , this is not going to be good .

" I dare you … "


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 5_**

PREVIOUSLY :

 _"_ _Four my man , candor or dauntless ? "_

 _"_ _Dauntless . " he said it with full confident ._

 _Chirs whisper something to Will's ear . This is getting really scary . both of them start grinning .oh no , this is not going to be good ._

 _"_ _I dare you … "_

" I dare you to kiss the person you have a crush on "

I know it wont be me as , who wants me ? I have a huge feeling it would be Lauren or Lynn . sigh . how I wish those blue eyes would be mine .

As I was day-dreaming , I felt a soft kiss on my lips . I don't know how to react . so I just play with the flow . and I relies it was Four . wow . he as a crush on me ?

Meanwhile my brothers , Zeke giving death stare to Four . Uriah is just smiling like an idiot and wiggle his eyebrow . oh my what type of brothers do I have . haha

After a few more rounds , I call it for a night . it was a very treeing yet fun night . as soon as everyone left . Four was walk through the door a passing me giving a huge smile . oh how I wish this day didn't end . I look at the time , its 3 am .oh my I needa get to sleep to wake up bright and early tomorrow for making the boys breakfast since mum and dad are working overseas for few month . mum trusted me leaving me in charge of the boys . she also gives us few rules :

1\. Party ONLY on Fridays .

2\. No alcohol

3\. No skipping school

4\. Use the money we left wisely as we might be gone for month

5\. HAVE FUN KIDS ;) love you

I think I could handle it . if the boys cant listen to me , I will have to make them too .

I made pancakes for them . They love it , and I am glad . As soon as we finish breakfast , I went back to my room and check my phone . I had few message from Chris mum and one unknown number .

Chris : Hey trissy . Are you free later ? we need to go shopping !

Mum : hello sweety , I hope you got my message . I am so sorry for telling you last minute . How are you and the boys ? are they behaving . I hope they are . are they money we left for you is enough ? if its not enough , ask me okay . Thank you for helping me taking care of the boys . I love you . Take care

Unknown number : hello tris . four here . Don't worry , I didn't atlk you or anything to get you number . Uriah gave it to me before I left yesterday . Speaking of yesterday , I am so sorry about yesterday night . I really need to tell you something . are you free tomorrow night ?


	6. Author Note 1!

**OMG HII GUYSSS . so i just posted some more chapter 8hrs ago and i alr get some veiw! and followers ! Thank you so much for ur support ! I will TRY to update frequently . hehe I AM REALLY SO HAPPY . I also need you guys to give me some suggestion on how to improve this okay ! OH ya do you guys want me to to introduce myself ? tell me if you want me to , I will , in the next few chapter if you want ! Thank you again for ur support !**


	7. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 6_**

Oh my . Can my day get any worse ? First Chris ask me to go shopping which I extremely hate the most . Next my mum asking me about the boys , which I don't mind cause they are really good to me , Now Four OMG . I was so embarrass about yesterday . ugh .

I just answered " yeah okay sure . " to Chris

" They are fine mum , We miss you and dad so much ! Don't worry about they money , if we have not enough , I will tell you okay ! Take care mum ! " I answered that to my mum .

And next Four , what should I say ..

" Oh hey Four , yeh I am free . Is it something important ? I am really scared the sound of this . hehe "

I guess that is fine . So now shopping . yay . ( sacars )

 **[ TIME LAPS TO THE MALL ]**

" omg Tris , this dress look good on you ! Try it ! "

" ugh . Chrissy , you made my buy 5 dresses , 4 shorts , 4 high heels and 6 shirts . the bags I am holding are killing meee ! " I whine .

" no buts . put the bags on the floor ! trust me Four will like it . "

Ugh . what does this got to do with Four ? I just try it on . While I was changing I heard Chris talking to someone outside . maybe its just the shop seller ? who cares . then when I step out of the room . My eyes pop out . I saw Will , my brothers and Four . omg what are they doing here . My brother just smile and kiss my cheeks . But Uriah said something to me ,

" Tris , you look really gorgeous . How I wish you are my girlfriend . I know that Four like the way you are wearing now . "

I blush furiously and hit Uriah's arm . although he is my brother , he still makes me embarrass easily .

I whisper back at him " NO matter ure not my boyfriend , u will always be one to me . I love you Uri . " and I kisses him on his cheek

" OK WHAT DID YOU GUYS SAID ? YOU ARE FREAKING ME OUT . You too act like you are together . " Zeke shouts and his face look so confuse .

Beside Zeke was Four , he look really really jealous .

" aww Zeke , ure jealous are you ? anyways , why the hell are you guys here ! " I said

" Will said that you and Chris are here so went to see you . Actually Will wanted to talk to Chris . We were from the gym . " Uriah answer .

I just nod and went into the room and change into my normal clothes . When I went out again I saw my brothers talking to Four while Will and Chris talking to each other . They better get together . they are such cute couples !

I when to the spot where I put all my bags , I wanted to take it when a strong muscular hand took it for me . Four .

" Here let me help you . wow Chris really made u buy a lot of stuff . " I just nod and blush. TRIS WHY DO YOU KEEP ON BLUSHING !

I carried 2 bags while Four carried 6 . Uriah was wiggling his eyebrows . I just roll my eyes .

As we walk out of the shop .. I saw my worse enemy ..

 **Cliff hanger HAHA . don't worry by the time you see this story , the nesxt story will be up , I hope !**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

 _Previously : I carried 2 bags while Four carried 6 . Uriah was wiggling his eyebrows . I just roll my eyes ._

 _As we walk out of the shop .. I saw my worse enemy .._

Robert .

He tried to rape me last summer , eventhough we were together , I told him I wasn't ready . But he was inpatient and wanted to , so he forced me but lucky my brothers saved me . But why his he here ? NO . IT CANT BE . DON'T TELL ME HE MOVED HERE TOO . can things get any worse ? I guess my brothers saw him too , they moved infront of me and really being overprotective towards me after the incident . Four must be confuse , so I just whisper to him

" I will explain to you later , just act you are my boyfriend please . " he just nod and I hold his arm .

Robert saw me and said " well well . who do we have here , my girlfriend . I was looking for you honey . who do we have here ? your new boyfriend ? how dare you cheated on me babe . " he say while trying to grab my hand . but .. instead of my brothers speaking up , Four did .

" get lost u animal . Tris deserve better man then u . Don't u dare come near her or you will regret it . " he said . I was scared . really scared after he said that . I never heard he talk like that before .

We just walk away from Robert . His sister Susan was my bestfriend , but after the incident we barely talk . I don't even think she knew what her brother did to me . sigh . how I miss talking to her .

Robert just has a sly smile on his face , oh how I wish I can punch it off . I just walk away still holding Four's arms . My brothers and Chris and Will were behind me . I just led them to a pizza shop and find a place to sit . well first I have some explaining to do and second I am super hungry . everyone gather and sit . They are just waiting for my explanation .

 _Flasback :_

 _"_ _Come on Tris , just once and I promise it will be good "_

 _"_ _NO ROBERT NO . I AM NOT READY "_

 _"_ _Don't make me you do it . It will hurt if I do "_

 _I cant do anything . No one is at home . My brothers went for some party or what . I can only scream . I heard a car noise outside and the sound of the front door being open . I just sream and Robert hit me ._

 _"_ _TRIS TRIS ARE YOU IN THERE "_

 _I couldn't say anything as Robert put his hand over my mouth ._

 _And then my brothers try breaking the door down . And they succeed ._

 _Right after they broke it down , Robert ran out of the room before my brothers could tackle him . Since that day my brothers have been very protective towards me . Especially Zeke , he kkep on blaming himself about this as Robert was his bestfriend ._

 _END of flashback_

I can see in the boys eyes were all furious and their hand was like they are going to punch someone . Chris was just crying .

" so is this the reason why you came here ? " she asked while slightly sobbing .

" yeh , I guess . But with the friends like you and my overprotective brothers I guess I am safe here . haha " I said while trying to lighten everyone mood .

We ate our pizza silently but someone destroy our peace …

HAHA small cliiffff hangerrr againnn . Sorry guys .

What do you think ? I tried make it something different . People would use Peter or AL , but lets chang it to something else . What do u think ?


	9. Chapter 8

**Heyy guys . ok I know , it has been one week I have not update and I am so sorry . and.. I kinda have a bad news , I could only update once a week . yeh I know It sucks but I have no other choice , but .. I could make a more chapter each week . I am so sorry guys** **L** **Do continue with you supports !**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Previously : " yeh , I guess . But with the friends like you and my overprotective brothers I guess I am safe here . haha " I said while trying to lighten everyone mood ._

 _We ate our pizza silently but someone destroy our peace …_

Molly The biggest slut in school .She tries to get Four attention . ALWAYS . sometime or maybe ALL THE TIME I get jealous or annoyed . This time I am so going to do something . She was there flirting with Four . Gosh this really annoys me badly .

" Four , so do you want to spend some time at my place " She says while blinking a million time

" NO Molly . How many time do I have to repeat . N-O . "

" Cmon Four . I know you want it . Besides why do you want this 12 year old girl with no curve . unlike me "

Before even could answer , I just said .

" Why honey . are you jealous ? So what Four likes me . You are just a biggest slut in the school . Go and find someone else alright ." I say calmly .

Just as then , my brothers 'kick' her out .

Oh my god . what did I just told Molly . I cant belive I said that . How embarrassing is that .

" thanks Tris " Four said

" heh . no problem . '' I was blushing like hell

Can this day get any worse . it was awkward between me and Four . Luckily my brothers thought is a best thing to get home . But there is a twist , they are going to have another round of Candor or Dauntless . ugh . here we go AGAIN .

 **[Timelaps home ]**

 ****As I got home , i went straight to my bed . I have no mood to play Candor or Dauntless . after the incident just now with Robert . no . I am not in the mood .

Just as then I was going to watch a movie on my laptop , I heard a knock . well .. let me guess my brothers .

As I open the door I said " what do you want Uri-"

No is not them . Is Four .

" oh .. hi Four . " I blush . AGAIN . gosh can I stop blushing .

" urm .. hi Trissy . I am bored . and they are not even playing , they are making out instead . I am so gross out . SO I decided to come here if u don't mind . "

" yeh sure . u wanna watch some movie or something ? "

He just nod in agreement . It was not awkward after all . HE acted normal , so do I .

Once the movie finish ..


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

" so .. urm the movie was great ! " I said in a rush

" haha yeh . we should hang out more often you know Trissy . "

" FOUR ! you know how I hate when people calls me that . "

We just laugh .

We talk about random things until some knocks the door . I pray its not my brothers , especially Uriah . he is just gonna make fun of me . sigh .

Luckily its just the girls . I asked Four nicely to go out .

They just stare at me disbelieve except for Chris . of course she knows . duh .

" WHAT ? " I said breaking the silent .

" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US "

" WAIT . WHAT SERIOUSLY "

And they goes on talking/shouting .

" GUYS . CHILL . You sound like my brothers . We are not together or anything ! Chill man . he treats me like his sister , and I treat him like my big bro . that's all "

They didn't believe . of course . Luckily they were in my room just to take some PJ as they are sleeping over . yay ( sacars)

Just as the girls left to change into their PJs my brothers came into my room .

" Trissy , while me and Uriah will be buying some late dinner food do you want to follow us ?

HMmm .. I don't want them to do anything stupid … but then they are already grown up so they know what is right and wrong …

" Nah is okay I don't want to follow , I wanna sleep . its late though . Help me grab something though . I am slightly hungry too "

With that they leave my room .

All the others were in the living room . The girls and boys . Except me , I do not feel like socializing . so I just drift off to sleep .

 **[ TIME LAPS TO THE NEXT DAY ]**

I got ready for school . I don't even care if they are still here or not . I went into the shower and take a long warm bath . When I got out I saw my Uriah in my room . and the best part is I am only under the towels . not even clothes .

"FOR GODNESS SAKE URIAH . HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KNOCK!"

" heh . isokay TRissy , I love what I see . "

" URIAH PEDRAD . DON'T BE A PEVERT AND PLEASE YOU HAVE A GIRLDFRIEND "

" aww .. Trissy is angry . "

I just ignore took my dress for today and went back into the toilet . Once I was out he was gone . Good .

Just as then I ran down the stairs , I saw Uriah taking my car and drifting off . UGH WHO AM I GOING TO SCHOOL TODAy. Zeke is already gone too . I have no choice but to walk . as soon I went out into my front door , I saw Four .

" Hey trissy . You need a ride ? " Four ask patting the seat behind him ( motorcycle)

" heh . kind of .. " blush again ! SERIOUSLY TRIS . STOP BLUSHINGG .

" you look cute when u blush " here we go again . I blush even more .

He took an extra helmet and wear it for me . aww such a gentleman .

We went to school in silents ..

Just as then we reach school I saw ..


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Just as then we reach school I saw .._

Uriah . He is so going to get it . I know that he is trying to hook Four and me . ugh this is so embarrassing . I took the helmet off my head and pass it to Four . I put my finger on my lips and point to Uriah . He just chuckle and nod . Gosh his chuckle is so cute . TRIS STOP .

Four was following behind me , I was trying to push Uriah down . Here goes nothing ..

" URIAH PEDRAD ! " I scream

He turn his face and saw me , before he could ran I jump onto him which made both of us fell . People around us look at us with a weird face . Me and Uriah just laugh together with rest of the gang , even Four . wow his laughter is just so .. sexy .. TRIS STOP IT .

Uriah cut off my daydreaming my lifting me up over his shoulders .

" URIAH PUT ME DOWNNNNNNN ! "

" no my little sister . not until u tell me why you jumped on me "

" Gosh sometime I think that you guys are a couple " Lynn said it . at the corner f my eyes I saw jealousy is Four's eyes .

 **[ TIME LAPS TO ENGLISH CLASS ]**

Blahblah the teacher is talking non stop . Four beside me was paying attention , sort of . He would glance over to me every few minutes . He is really like a big bro but way cooler . WAIT am I developing feelings towards him ? no . TRIS .

I was cut of from my day dreaming when I heard my name from the teacher .

" TRis Pedrad and Four Eaton "

" urmm .. Four , what are we suppose to doo ? I wasn't paying attention . "

He chuckle gosh he looks cute when he chuckle , STOP IT TRIS " You weren't paying attention since the start of the lesson missy . haha . anyways we have this project apparently we need to get to know out partner even better , which I am you partner . and we have to do a story about our partner . This project is due in 3 month since we need a lot of time to get to know each other better . " He said confidently

Yay . looks like we needa spend more time together YES .

" oh cool . looks like we are going to see each other more . " I say with a shy smile CAN I STOP ACTING SHY IN FRONT OF HIM UGH .

He just nod and wink . GOSH HE LOOKS SO SEXY WHEN HE WINK ( **A/U : Just think how Theo James wink . UGHHH HE IS JUST SO HOT )**

Soon English end and its lunch . Me and Four walk together to the cafeteria while discussing when should we meet up and start the project. For what I know he comes over to my house almost everyday cause of Zeke . As we go to the table that the gang are , I seat in between Zeke and Uriah while Four opposite me .

" So trissy , how was your day with Four " my idiotic brother , Uriah asked .

" Shut up Uri . psh . "

" Trissy , I don't mind if you like Four . I think he is a good guy . Trust me . And ur Uri ere told me you like Four so I agreed to help him to hook both of you . " He said with a sincere smile

I just blush . I am so speechless . I know Zeke very well , he don't really trust any boys that are near me , surprisingly he trust Four , wow .

Everyone around us were curious what my brothers said , I just roll my eyes and give them the ' don't ask ' look . they just nod and went back eating except for Four , he just stare at me . omg I am so embarrass .


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _Everyone around us were curious what my brothers said , I just roll my eyes and give them the ' don't ask ' look . they just nod and went back eating except for Four , he just stare at me . omg I am so embarrass ._

 **[ TIME LAPS TO END OF SCHOOL ]**

Apparently I am going home with Four , this is going be awkward since I know he has a crush on me . sigh . My idiotic brothers dared me to go home with Four and if I accept the dare I can do make up on them and I am able to post it online . I guess there Is no harm to have a ride with Four . I do treat him like a big bro . and he need to come over later for this 'project' .

When I went out of school I saw my car . maybe Uri and zekey was joking . so I went towards my car and saw Uriah and Marlene making out in my car . gosh he is going to get it ! no ones make out in my car! Except me , if I have anyone to make out with . Uriah saw me and quickly goes back to the driver seat and he knows what he is going to get it later at home .

I went to Four's motorcycle quickly . HE was already there

" Hey there missy . what is with that face ? " he smile

" ugh Uri is being idiotic again . HE IS MAKING OUT IN MY GORGEOUS CAR " I shout dramatically .

Four just laugh and nod . He took the helmet and put over my head I felt his hands touch my my cheek , I can feel electricity through me . does he feel the same way ?

I hop behind him . Before he ride off he said " Hold on tight missy . I don't wanna my missy to fell out of this beast " he said while patting his motorcycle . DID HE JUST SAID MY MISS ? OOOOOO MMMMMYMYYYYYY GOOOOODDD .

I hold his back tightly and put my head on his back . I can sense that he is smiling .

Soon , we reached my home . oh how I wish this ride wont end . hugging/tugging him is so comfortable . He jumped off the motorcycle and bring his hand out to help me out . I smile and took his hand . I only saw Zeke car and Uriah 's broken car . Where the hell is Uriah .

I walk in my house to find Zeke and Shauna watching a movie in the living room .

" HONEY I AM HOME " I shouted . Four behind me was laughing softly . Zeke ran towards me and gave me a huge bear hug .

" How's school Trissy "

" as per normal . boringggggg " I say with a bored tone .

Zeke turn to Four and pat on his shoulder and said something which I don't bother to know . For what I know Four is blushing . really red .

I ran to Shauna and hug her . I didn't get to see her the whole day .

" hello big sis . "

" big sis ? "

'' yeh duhh . since u and Zekey are together , you are my big sis . duhh "

She just roll her eyes . and I laugh .

I ran up the stairs and call Four to my room . I heard Zeke saying to Four

" USE PROTECTION . DON'T BE A BURDEN AND DON'T HURT MY LITTLE SISTER OR I WILL HURT YOU . "

" OH SHUT UP ZEKE . I LOVE YOU " I shouted to cover Four up .


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _"_ _USE PROTECTION . DON'T BE A BURDEN AND DON'T HURT MY LITTLE SISTER OR I WILL HURT YOU . "_

 _"_ _OH SHUT UP ZEKE . I LOVE YOU " I shouted to cover Four up ._

We went into my together " Sorry Four about Zeke . He is always like that "

" nah.. isokay its what big brother do . " he chuckle . I just roll my eyes

" so lets get started . " I said try to break the awkwardness whil I go to my bed and seat .

He sit beside me . He took a paper out from his bag . And I took a paper from my table .

 **( A/N GUYSS IDK WHAT is THEIR INFORMATION LIKE FAV COLOUR SO I JUST PUT RANDOMLY ALRIGHT )**

" so .. fav colour ? " he asked

" hmm .. black . you ? "

" same . " he smirk

" fav sport ? "

" football all the wayyyy . Yours ? "

" you are not the only one who love football in this house . My two idiotic bros and myself too . HAHA . but Netball " **( A/N sorry guys . neballl all the wayyyyy AHHAHAH )**

" haha yeh sure you can play "

" you wanna bet bro you wanna ? bring it onnn "

" no Trissy . I come in peace . "

" NO ONE CALL ME TRISSY EXCEPT ZEKEY " I 'shouted' dramatically .

Soon we bagan trowing pillow at each other until Zeke came in the room with a phone on his hand behind him was Shauna . He looks like he is about to cry .

" WHats wrong big bro " I go towards him and hug him .

" Its.. Its .. "

 **Yes I know its short . but I just wanna a small cliffy HAHAH**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _Soon we bagan trowing pillow at each other until Zeke came in the room with a phone on his hand behind him was Shauna . He looks like he is about to cry ._

 _"_ _WHats wrong big bro " I go towards him and hug him ._

 _"_ _Its.. Its .. "_

" Its .. Its .. URIAH . " he blurt out and started crying .

" There there .. whats the matter ? What did he do to you ? " I asked while calming Zeke by patting his back .

" U-uriah is in the hospital together with Marlene … " and he didn't continue . I let go off him and stare at him in shock .

I took a step back . Still looking at him . my twin brother in the hospital ? This is never good . I just ran outside . Don't know how to get to the hospital . Zeke's car keys is with him . I feel a hand wrap around my waist . I look up , its Four .

" c'mon Tris I will bring you there " without me saying anything he took my hand and bring to his motorcycle , again the electricity .

I sat behind of him and he said " hold on tight missy . I don't want you to fall " he chuckle . I just let out a small laugh and hug him tightly .

Soon enough , we reached . The place that I hate the most . The hospital . Four get down from his bike and reach out his hand to me to help me get down the bike , what a gentleman .

" C'mon Trissy lets find your brother . " he said

" FOOOOOURRRRR . You I hate it when people call me TRissy " I whine

HE just smirk .

Soon we reached the reception . " Hi I am look for my brother, Uriah PEdrad and his girlfriend , Marlene . "

" Oh .. Both of them are in room 46 . " The nurse said **( A/N see what I did there . HAHA )**

I just nod and took the lift to the room . Four hold my hand and say it is going be alright . OMG TRIS FOUR IS HOLDING YOUR HAND . STOP it you are here looking for you brother .

When we reach room 46 I saw Uriah on the rigt side of the room while Marlene on the left . Both of them are talking to each other . Their bed are really close to each other .

Uriah saw me first and give a big smile while putting his hand up wanting to hug me .

" OMG URI . I THOUGHT YOU HAD REALLY BAD INJURIES . HOW ARE YOUUU . I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU . WHAT HAPPENED ?! WHERE IS MY CAR . YOU CAN GET KILLED …. " I began to nag while hugging him tightly

Before I could talk even more he put his finger on my lips .

" babe I am ok . chill . you car .. well it will be fix don't worry . I am so sorry . marlene and me was enjoying the music and well .. you don't have to know . your car is fine . what is important now , I saw you holding Four's hand . is there something going on that I don't know ? " he said the last part quietly .

I look at Four at the doorframe and blush furiously . ( and the part where Uriah call her babe is very normal between the siblings )

" Shut up Uri . " I hit his arm .

After that I talk to Marlene . Soon Zeke reached and start nagging to Uriah too . Four and me started giggling .

Uriah had only a broken arm and Marlene had few glass on her hand but other than that they are okay and able to go home in 3-4 days . GOOD .


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _Uriah had only a broken arm and Marlene had few glass on her hand but other than that they are okay and able to go home in 3-4 days . GOOD ._

After we visit Uriah , Zeke had to go back to school with Shauna as they need to collect something which is not true . I know him so well . He purposely want Four to send me home . I don't really mind four sending me home . I feel comfortable and safe around him .

" Looks like I would have to bring and fetch you from school " he say with a wink wile walking out from the hospital .I just blush and roll my eyes . Gosh this guy get me blushing easily man .

Once we were at his bike , he put the helmet on my head . and I jump behind him and hug him tightly . Once we reached my house , I don't know should I invite him or not .

" urmm… Four do you want to come in ? cuz my brothers are not here and urm I kinda am bored . IF YOU DON'T WANT its ok if don't want too . how stupid am – " I start to lose my words

" haha chill trissy . I would love too . maybe we can watch a movie or something ? " he chuckle .

" urm . yeh . you wanna sleep over ? since tomorrow is a public holiday . If you want . "

" yeh sure . did I mention that you look cute when you blush . " **( A/N I don't wanna make Four's dad a abusive dad but instead his dad is a nice man . Four has a stepmother )**

'' yes yes you did . now u shut up and go to my brother room and take a shirt and go and wash up "

He just chuckle and do so . While he wash up I made dinner . I decided to do Mac & Cheese . It was simple for me as my mum always taught me .

Soon Four came out from Zeke room wearing Zeke t shirt . at the same time Zeke came home alone . He must have send Shauna home .

" BOYS DINNER IS READY " I shouted .

The two boys were whispering something to each other while going to the dining room . I give them a stare . I can see Four is blushing but tries to hide his blush but fail at it .

We eat in silence . Soon enough Zeke break the silence .

" So what are you two ? ''

'' WHAT ?! " I asked

'' Don't act like you don't know . " he say while wiggling his eyebrow .

I just ignore him while four give him a death stare . ugh why is he becoming like Uriah . How am I going to survive HAHA

After dinner I wash the dishes while the boys talk about football . After washing the dishes Zeke said he is going to Shauna house to bring her here . But I am very sure he said that so that me and Four will get very awkward . sigh . As Zeke left my and Four were in the living room picking a movie to watch .

" horror or romance ? " he asked . ugh it so difficult to chose . I like both . but with horror I can use this excuse to get close to him . DON'T BE A PERV TRIS .

" urm .. horror ? " I said , well maybe is more like a question .

" why does it sound like a question . haha . are you sure you can handle the horror movie ? You have me to comfort you when you are scared . "he smirk . ugh god . his smirk is just too hot .

" ya ya . I am brave okay ! humph "

He just laugh and nod his head on on Annabelle **( A/N this movie isn't that scary to me )**

He sat at the end of the couch while I seat at the other end .

During the jump scare I ran to Four at the other end of the couch and hugged him tightly . He just laugh and hugged back and tries to calm me down .

At the end of the movie I heard someone trying to open the door . Like trying to break the door open . I panicked . I can feel Four tense up .

" Stay here " He instruct me . I just nod . I was really afraid . He went towards the door and open the door but before he could hit the figure I saw who it was ,

" MUMMY DADDY ! " I SHOUTED .

" Sweetheart ! I miss you so much ! " my mum said while she hug me

" DADDY ! "

" Hello sweetie " he hugged me and kissed my forehead .

" who is this man here ? " my dad ask . I can see he tense cause of what Robert did to me .

" I am Four Eaton . Tris's friend " he say in a ver manly way while shaking my dad's hand . he sound really sexy when he say that . STOP IT TRIS GOSH .

We went to the living room and talked . I told them what happened to Uriah and they plan tovisit him tomorrow as a surprise . Zeke soon came home and catch up with my parents especially dad . We had not seen dad for very long time . Apparently dad Is going off in another one more week and mum is going off in another 2 month . Thank god for that .


	16. Author Note 2

_**Author Note**_

 **Hey guys . Those who had supported me , thank you so much . But i had receive some hate comments . sigh . Can i just tell this to the haters , IF you think you are so smart why dont you use ur username and put in the reveiw instead of putting it as Guest . If you you think you are so much better , why dont you do the story instead ? HAHA LOL . yes write in a way that people understand , i need you guys to tell me if you understand what i wrote in the prev chapter . did i wrote in another language ? LOL PEACE OUT**

 **\- urbestfreinddd**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

While we were talking among ourselves I forget that Four was here . Luckily my mum notice and started chatting with him .

" So how is Beatrice in school ? " she asked

" MUM ! its tris just tris " I show her a frown face

Four just chuckle and answered her " She is really nice in school but sometimes she and her brothers can get really loud and she can get really fierce . "

Luckily he didn't told mummy that I don't pay attention in class .

" wow . I am not surprise at all . that has been her attitude together with her brothers . "

'' TRISSY HAS A CRUSH ON – " zeke jump into our conversation . before I could say who I literally shouted

" SHUT UP ZEKEY . DON'T MAKE ME TELL MUM AND DAD THAT YOU HAVE A – "

" SHHHHH . OKAY fine . "

My mum and dad look at us curiously . Haha this is life . Keeping secret from our parents . Once we done talking the boys and my dad went to watch some football game while we and my went into the kitchen to take some drinks .

" So Bea- I mean Tris , you and that cute boy Four , is there anything going on between the two of you ? "

I froze . Shit what should I tell her ? Well she should have been through this feelings before .. "Mummy .. Actually , we are not together or what so ever . Is just that I have a little crush on him , that's all . just a little . "

She look at me and shook her head . " Soon you will develop more feelings towards each other . Trust me , that is how me and you father got married . And did I told you we were both from Dauntless High ? **( A/N I am so sorry guys . I wanna change something . Both her parents are Dauntless** **J** **)** and some people believe that Dauntless High is where you will find you love of your life . and I do believe as a few of my friends are like me "

I just nod and smile. Luckily the boys came into the kitchen . I hope they didn't heard anything . I have a feeling the heard it . Zeke was smiling like one mad person , Four is blushing like mad and Dad was patting Four's shoulders and smiling . Can this get any worse . I just smile shyly . Soon we were watching a movie but than I heard my phone ring .

It was Uriah face timing me .

"URI ! I MISS YOU SO MUCH ! " I shouted

" Pansycake I miss freaking much man " Zeke said who was beside me

Four which was beside me just laugh .

" I miss both you idiot very much . wait a minute . Why is Four here . If Four is here , you Zeke have to leave and let him and Tris spend time together." He said

" Oh shut up you idiot . " I said getting up from the couch and talked to him while I go upstairs to my room .

I talked to him till is late . I didn't want to tell him mum and dad were home as we want to make it as a surprise for him . At some point of our conversation he ask about Four and I changed the topic . Soon enough both of us were really tired . So we hang up the phone .

I was already going to sleep when I heard someone going into my room , I just acted like I was asleep . I thought it was Zeke but no I was wrong . It was Four .

" Goodnight missy . " he said and kissed my forehead .

Wow it felt so good .

 **[ TIME LAPS TO THE MORNING]**

I felt so good today . After the kiss yesterday . Well I know its just a kiss on the forehead but still it felt so good . I really want to kiss on his lips again but a proper kiss not a dared kiss . sigh .

After I got ready to see my twin brother , I went downstairs to see my dad talking to Four while mum talked to Zeke . They saw me and greeted me . I kissed their cheeks and Zeke but when it comes to Four , I just give him a hug . It will be awkward if I give him a kiss now . I know he felt hurt I didn't kiss his cheeks I just roll my eyes . Haha .

" Tris , you are going take a ride with your brother is it ? " dad asked

" NO . SHE IS RIDING WITH FOUR . " he said and winked at me . I just roll my eyes .

I look at Four to ask his permission he just nod and laugh . Gosh his laughter is just .. We got to his motorbike and he put on the helmet for me again . and asked me " how did you sleep yesterday ? "

I blush and I know what he meant " I slept good . how about you ? "

" I slept good . I get to kiss a beautiful girl before I go to sleep . "

I just laugh and play along with him " I wonder who "

HE roll his eyes and said " u know who missy . cmon hold on tight I don't you to fall "

I just laugh and put my head on his back . I don't want this day to end .


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Once we reached the hospital , Four and me went to Uriah's room first while Zeke and my parents went to buy us breakfast first . When we got to Uriah's room I hugged Uriah than Marlene . Both of them make fun of me and Four and it was very awkward between me and Four . Luckily the doctor came in and said that Uriah and Marlene can go home today .

Soon , Zeke and mum and dad came into the room . Uriah was so shock that he cried while hugging my mum . Us twins , were closest to mum than to dad as she took care of us when dad wasn't around for one whole year after we were born . sigh .

Mum and dad paid bills for both Marlene and Uriah . They brought them home while me anf Four were alone in the room . Suddenly he asked me " urm .. do you want to get a early lunch ? "

" I am kinda of hungry .. So yeh of course I want lunchhh " I said with a cheerful smile

We went to ear lunch at a Café near the hospital . After the lunch , we went for a walk near a park . we talked and talked and I saw a Farris Wheel . I really want to take it . So I drag Four there . Once we are on it , he wasn't looking good . That is where I know he was afraid of heights .

" FOUR . You should tell me you were afraid of heights ! "

" I didn't want to tell you as I don't want to disappoint you "

" haha you should have tell me . " I said .

We reached at the top the when the farris wheel stoped . This is when Four became tense . I look at him and I know it is the time to do it . I had a reason too , I needa cool him down . So without thinking I go forward to him and kiss him on his lips .

At first he was shocked and didn't kissed back but soon he kissed back . The kiss was sweet and not a hungry kiss . Soon I didn't know we were already on the ground . I didn't eveknow the farris wheel started moving . I went out of the cart together with Four .

We didn't talk after we got out the cart . I know something is wrong .

" Four are u okay ? I am so sorry . I shouldn't have kissed you . I am so stupid . I am so – " before I could continue saying anything he kissed me again .

" It was perfect okay . I love it . I have wanting to that for so long ! " he said confidently .

I just blush . He took the helmet and wanted to put on my head he asked me a question ,

" Tris , my missy . Can you be my girlfriend ? "

I shouted and jumped on him " YES YES "

We kissed . Nice sweet and long kiss . " Geez you acted like I propose to you . "

" Haha . Something like that if you do " I wink and took the helmet from his hand

 **Finally Fourtris ! What do you guys think ? Little too fast ? R &R okay ! **


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Once we reached home , Four reached out his hand to me and I took it and smile and blush . cant I just stop blushing gosh . He hold my hand we reached the front of my door ,

" Hey urm Four , can we keep between us first ? I wanna let them to find out on their own . " I asked with a shy smile .

HE just nod and kisses my forehead . Gosh this guy should stop making me blush . I wave him goodbye and went into the house . I could hear my brothers bet about something about me and Four but I don't bother to listen . Once they saw me Uriah ask " TRISYYYYYY . I MISS YOU SOOO MUCHHH . WHERE DID YOU GO AFTER YOU VISIT ME JUST NOW ?! Oh ya , you were Four " he smirk .

I just laugh and hug him and say , " If you start this topic again , I am not going to hug,talk or kiss you make it BOTH OF YOU " I said pointing to Zeke and Uriah .

Uriah just nod and laugh and Zeke was being complete serious nodding . I know they cant be separated away from me HAHA .

 **[ TIME LAPS TO THE MORNING]**

I woke up with a amazing dream. I dreamt of me and Four getting married . TRIS PEDRAD YOU AND HIM JUST GOT TOGETHER YESTERDAY AND YOU ARE ALREADY DREAMING ABOUT THIS ?! I calm myself from smiling to much and got ready . Today I use extra special and thank god is FRIDAY . mum and dad went to my grandparents house and be staying over the weekend and that means … PARTY TODAY . YAY .

When I got ready and went down to eat breakfast , I saw my brothers finishing their breakfast in a hurry when they saw me . " TRIS YOU HAVE TO TAKE A RIDE WITH FOUR . BYEE " uriah and zeke shouted as they ran out of the door . They didn't even clean their plates up . Gosh , looks like I have to clean it for them . and they left the house 2 hours early ! What's wrong with them ?

Since I woke up early today and no one is at home, I can make a nice and tasty breakfast for myself for once . So I decided to make pancakes with eggs . As I was making my egg I heard a knock on the door , I guess it would be Zeke or Uriah so I just shouted " COME IN ITS NOT LOCK "

Suddenly I feel two muscular hand wrap around my waist . I look up and see Four . I look at him and blush . " gosh my girlfriend is so beautiful . making breakfast ? " he asked

" oh shut up . yeh . you want some ? " I asked and he just nod on my shoulder . His arm was still wrap around my waist . I don't even even feel uncomfortable , I feel safe with him .

Soon he let go of his arms and went to sit behind me . once I finish everything I serve it to him .

" mmmm. It looks and smells really nice . I wish I could eat breakfast everyday like this . "

" haha . why not ? Come here early and you will have " I say with a wink.

He pat his lap to ask me to sit on it . I just shook my head and laugh .

" seriously Four , there are more chairs I could sit on "

" hey . I just wanna be a romantic boyfriend . People call it goals and I want to be near you babe "

" whtever . and since when you call me that ? " I say with a smirk

He just smirk and say " Maybe one day you must make for me every single day "

I just roll my eyes . He pull me to his lap and I didn't deny it .

We talk about random stuff . Soon is time for us to go to school .


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Once we reached school we just acted like our normal self . We didn't let the hint out easily as today I am pretty sure we are going to have a Dauntless or Candor game and I know they are going to make me and Four together , which we are already .

We went to our first class together .

 **[ TIME LAPS TO THE END OF SCHOOLLL]**

Ugh school is soooooo boring more and more homework everyday . This thing never stops . As soon as I get out from the last class , someone carried me to his shoulder , Zeke . ugh .

" ZEKE PERAD . PUT ME DOWN ! " I shouted . people don't even bother to look as the they know its us .  
" no no Trissy . You have to get home . But I am not driving you home but Four is . "

" I KNOW THAT IDIOT . you know I can walk to the carpark myself right ? "

He just nod and smirk not wanting to put me down . As he walk to the carpark I manage to take his phone from his pocket without him knowing . Well this can be a good prank . HAHAH . Once we reach to Four's bike , he puts me down and say some man talk to four , to drive safely blahblah . Once he is done with his lame talk he wink at me and walk away to find Shauna.

Once we were the only one alone Four look at me and smile and look down to my lips . I just roll my eyes and lean forward to him and kissed him . Not a hungry kiss , but a slow and passionate kiss .

" I have been wanting to do that for the whole day . Finally I could . " he said still looking at me and holding my cheeks .

" haha me too . lets go home " I say while holding his hand . HE took a helmet and put it on my head and than jump on his beastly bike and I hop behind him and hold his waist tightly . Soon I feel asleep on his back .

I woke up on my bed , alone . Where is Four ?

I find something to change since the party is in 5 hours and I have time to change into something else . So I used something comfortable at home . So I used my lingers and a shirt and went downstairs as I left my shorts in the dryer downstairs . My brothers has seen me in this so many times so I don't really care .

As I went downstairs I smell nice cook food . I know Zeke is the best cooker in the house so I thought it would be Zeke as I went to the kitchen I saw Four . I blushed as I forget that I am not wearing any shorts .

" HOLY .. TRIS YOU . YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY " he said looking me from the top t the bottom .

" oh shut up . I am going get my shorts in the dryer . " I say walking to the dryer room . as soon I wanted to leave the kitchen , Four grabbed my hand and pull me closer to him . We kissed for few minutes and I pull away .

" no no mr perfect . not today . " I saw with a wink

I went to the dryer and quickly put on my shorts before Four becomes more crazy .


End file.
